Free Day
by xNothingSpecialx
Summary: My first published fanfic! Some Sebaciel smut & fluff, just a one-shot c: Warning: Contains boy x boy


"Good morning, young master," Sebastian said, alerting Ciel that it was time to wake up. Ciel did not move a muscle. A small groan escaped his mouth. He had stayed up a little later the previous night and was still very tired. Sebastian sighed, "It is time to wake up now, you don't want to miss your delicious morning tea I have taken so much time to prepare."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and groaned again. He did not want to wake up, but he couldn't resist the smell of freshly made tea. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, watching his butler pour his morning tea.

"This morning I have prepared you Darjeeling tea with the utmost care. I hope you enjoy," Sebastian poured the kettle into the fancy tea cup, edged with gold and painted with fuchsia roses, handing it to Ciel.

"It smells lovely," Ciel replied, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet smell of his tea. Sebastian grinned to himself, proud he was able to make his master smile since it was a rare occasion. Sebastian was always exceptional at making tea; It was his job, after all.

"Enjoy," Sebastian put his hand over his heart and bowed.

"Sebastian?"

"What is it my lord?"

"What is today's schedule?"

"I believe your schedule is open today, young lord."

"Good, I could use a break. The past few days have been quite exhausting." Ciel yawned, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, you haven't had a free day in quite a while, master."

"Now that I think about it, you are correct."

Ciel hadn't had many days that weren't full of business, since after all, he had earned the title 'Queen's Guard Dog'. Even though he was young, he had duties and even had his own company. This left him little free time. He looked out the window, sipping his tea and watching a flock of birds fly by, wondering what he should do today.

"Well then, I believe you should get out of bed now, we don't want a sleepy master running the Phantomhive household," Sebastian chuckled as Ciel drank the last drops of tea from his cup, handing it to his butler. Sebastian took the empty tea cup from his master's hands. "I will be back in a moment to dress you for today."

As Sebastian left the room, Ciel waited for his return.

He began to step out of bed as his butler came back with a navy blue outfit in his hands. "Is this okay for you to wear today, master?" Sebastian held up the outfit.

"Yes, that is fine, I don't really care."

Sebastian began undressing him. He removed Ciel's night outfit, revealing Ciel's pale, soft skin, leaving him in his underwear. There was an awkward pause as the butler stared at him for a moment, fixed on Ciel's porcelain-like skin.

"What nice skin you have," the butler pointed out.

He was confronted by an annoyed Ciel, "Why do you say so?" There was a light pink blush painted on Ciel's face.

"Just a compliment, young lord," Sebastian smirked.

Ciel glared at the red symbol on the side of his torso that marked him long ago, "Hmph. Well, I do not have nice skin. Especially with this... _thing_ that marks me."

Sebastian could see the hurt in his master's visible eye. He could only imagine the pain Ciel endures each day knowing he is permanently etched by a never-ending nightmare; a tattoo-like mark he strongly disliked. It must feel terrible. "But, my lord.. You are _beautiful _with or without it." Sebastian kneeled down and covered the mark with his white-gloved hand, looking up at his master with a smile.

_Beautiful_. His butler had called him that. Sebastian had _complimented _him. And that smile, that priceless smile Sebastian often did. It was almost... _cute_. But Ciel couldn't accept such a compliment, "No, I'm n-"

Ciel felt a hand on his back pull him forward and was interrupted by a kiss on his mouth, and his exposed ocean-blue eye widened with shock as Sebastian slided his hand from the mark further down to Ciel's hips, the hand on his back pulling him even closer, pressing the master's smaller, nearly naked body against Sebastian's soft tailcoat. Ciel did not know how to react.

Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's pale body, expecting to be scolded like a dog by his master. Instead, Ciel was silent.

"A thousand apologies, my lord. I'm sure you weren't expecting that. To be quite honest, I wasn't either."

Ciel looked up at his butler, blushing furiously, and mumbled, "What was that for?"

Sebastian was surprised at his master's calm reaction, "A little reminder that I am here for you, master."

"I already know that you are here for me, that was part of the contract, after all."

"You're not going to order me to stop?"

"We-" Ciel suddenly felt his feet fly off the ground and looked up to see that his butler was picking him up to carry him a few feet back to his king sized bed. "Sebastian, what are you doing?!"

"Carrying you."

Ciel sighed at the butler's sly remark, and the next thing he knew, he was placed carefully back into his bed as Sebastian kneeled down on the floor, near the edge of the bed by Ciel's face, and asked in a low voice near to a whisper, "What do you want to do today, young lord? Anything you wish will be my duty to fulfill."

Ciel was awed by Sebastian's low, seductive voice. His heart pumped faster and his face got redder. He tried to hide it, "I do not know yet," he spoke nervously.

"I know your desires," the Butler said in an even quieter voice.

"W-what desires?" Ciel quickly turned his head and looked away in embarrassment.

Sebastian placed his hand on Ciel's chest where his heart was beating furiously, "Look at you, master, your heart is going faster than that train I stopped." Ciel remembered that day when he was saved by his butler on that train. He stopped it from moving with a single hand. And afterwards, he scooped him up in his arms and carried him home. Such a familiar feeling, being carried by Sebastian and so many times he had been saved by him. Ciel's heart was racing faster now, his butler's hand still placed on his chest.

"So what do you want?"

"I want you, Sebastian," the words escaped from Ciel's mouth without him realizing what he had said. It took him a moment to process what he said. Quite embarrassed, he slapped his hand on his own agape mouth. He actually said that aloud?

Sebastian smiled, "As you wish, my lord."

"B-BUT-"

"_Shh_," the butler silenced his young lord with his index finger to his master's mouth, "You can't take that back," Sebastian laughed as he climbed into Ciel's bed to join him.

"SEBASTIAN, WHAT THE HELL?!" Ciel blushed at yet another one of the butler's sly remarks.

"Calm down, master, I heard what you said, what is it again? You want me?" He traced his gloved finger along Ciel's cheek bone.

That touch. Ciel thought to himself. He liked it. ..._liked_? He had nothing to say except and angered sigh. He turned himself facing the wall away from his butler. "Bastard," He scuffed to himself. Ciel was now drowning in his own embarrassment.

"In denial, are we?" Sebastian slowly took his gloves off his hands and tossed them to the floor. He pulled his master closer to him in a cuddle and started kissing Ciel's neck, moving his hand downwards.

Ciel clenched his teeth and squirmed nervously, his heart beating continuously faster. Every warm touch made his body tingle. Without warning, he felt Sebastian's hand squeeze his hard member, "So it's true," Sebastian said, and started licking Ciel's neck.

"Stop it immediately," Ciel said in an angered tone.

"Ahh, but master, you are clearly enjoying this." Sebastian wrapped two fingers around Ciel's underwear, sliding them off half way.

Ciel could feel the bulge between his legs getting bigger. He wanted to deny it, but his body wouldn't let him. He could no longer resist... Was he giving in to his butler? "Fine," the boy turned around once again facing Sebastian, grabbed his shoulder, and started kissing Sebastian as he continued to pull off Ciel's underwear.

Sebastian was surprised, he thought his master would never give into him... And he never thought he would be kissed by him, either.

"Keeping your cloths on, Sebastian?" Ciel paused the kiss.

"Do you want me to? Give me an order," The demon's eyes started glowing a blood red.

"Take them off," The earl demanded as he ripped off his eyepatch, revealing a violet glowing eye.

"Yes... My lord." Sebastian stood up and stripped off all but his underwear, "Will you remove these, my lord? I did so for you."

Ciel was now filled with desire, eyes looking at the well-toned body in front of him. But... Sebastian was another male? Whatever. Ciel no longer cared, and he did what his butler asked, sliding Sebastian's underwear off the same way his butler did to him, revealing the larger cock underneath. The young master took a step back, admiring Sebastian's body. It was practically flawless, something expected for a demon.

"Do you like what you see, my lord?"

Sebastian was answered by nothing but a turned head from his master. "Young master, don't be shy." He touched the side of Ciel's face and turned the boy's head back to face him, "I already told you, I know what you want, and you even kissed your butler," Sebastian chucked; he made his own master admit defeat. "Now please answer my question, my lord."

Ciel's cheeks were as red as the roses in the garden, he struggled to find words to say, it was hard for him to say something so... Different to his butler. He swallowed his pride and looked directly into Sebastian's eyes to say, "_Yes._"

"Good. I'm always happy to please my young master. Now, what do you want?"

Ciel put his arms around Sebastian's neck, leaping off the bed and into Sebastian's arms, wrapping his legs around the other male's torso. Sebastian grabbed his butt, making him moan. Ciel kissed the side's of Sebastian's neck, leaving little bite marks here and there. He leaned towards Sebastian's ear and whispered, "_Anything._"

"Very well, my lord," He slammed the young master against the nearest wall like a crashing wave and grabbed the side of his face and kissed him aggressively. Their hips crashed; Sebastian swayed his hips, adding friction to pleasure his master. Ciel moaned in the kisses and moved his hips in rhythm with Sebastian's.

After a few moments, Sebastian eventually pulled away, carrying his lord in the same position back to the bed, layed him down carefully, and sat next to him.

Sebastian stared at the earl, whose face was flushed a bright red. "Did I hurt you, my lord?"

"Not at all."

"Good."

"S-Sebastian?"

"What is it, my lord?"

Ciel crawled over the sheets and blankets until he was behind his butler, wrapping his arms slowly around the demon's neck, "Fuck me." Ciel whispered in his ear and kissed his warm cheek. Sebastian's face gleamed red, Ciel had never seen such a sight of his butler; it pleased him.

With a smirk, Sebastian replied, "Indeed I can, young master."

Sebastian flipped Ciel on his hands and knees, and grabbed Ciel's ass, splitting it in two.

"Ngh-" Ciel's noise was cut off by his loud moan.

"Are you alright, master?" The butler was concerned and slowed down, careful not to hurt his bocchan.

"Keep going..." Ciel assured him.

"If it hurts, let me know," Sebastian continued to work, adding a finger and moving it around. Ciel didn't seem to react so harshly to the new feeling, so he added a second finger, swirling them around and stretching the tight hole.

"Why do you have to do this," Ciel complained, he'd rather not go through this step.

"Because I have to stretch you, or it will hurt, my lord. This reduces the pain, and I want to do that as much as possible."

"I see," Ciel groaned and suddenly felt a third finger in his entrance. "Ahh..." Ciel clenched his teeth.

"You will get used to it, my lord. I'll make you feel good."

Ciel knew his butler never failed at what he said he would do. All he had to do was relax, and his butler would take care of him. "I'm ready," Ciel said.

"My, my, young lord, you're so impatient. Are you sure? Well, if you say so..."

Suddenly Ciel felt the tip at his entrance. Ciel gripped the sheets and moaned, "mmmm..." The cock entered his body, a loud noise escaping his mouth, trying to get used to the new feeling.

Sebastian slowly moved in and out a few times. "Are you okay, my lord?"

"Yes, Sebastian. Go faster~"

"Anything for my bocchan." Sebastian was glad his master was able to quickly adopt, and sped up the pace.

"Ahh... It feels... really good~" Ciel trailed off, losing himself in pleasure. He could feel Sebastian hardening as he gradually went faster, getting closer to his climax.

"Good," Sebastian replied, eventually finding his master's sweet spot.

"AHH... S-SEBASTIAN!" Ciel cried out in pain and pleasure. "Do that again," He bucked his hips towards the other man, ordering him for more.

"Okay, my lord," He hit the spot again, making his master lose his senses. He could feel himself getting closer to his climax. He grabbed Ciel's cock, stroking it and squeezing in time with his thrusts. The earl's back arched off the bed. All this made Ciel unable to think clearly, he was no longer in control of his own body, finally losing himself as his cum squirt out in Sebastian's hand. Uncontrollable moans left his throat, leaving him in pure bliss.

"You did good, my lord," Sebastian added, praising the sinful little boy.

With a few more thrusts, Sebastian himself came in Ciel without warning. The new feeling snapped Ciel out of his own little world, as he shouted in surprise. Shortly after, Sebastian removed his cock; panting as his body fell to the bed. They both took a moment to catch their breath.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes, my lord? ...are you satisfied?"

"Almost," Ciel remarked, giggling as he crawled on the other man, rubbing his dick on his partner's muscular chest.

Sebastian had never seen his young master giggle like that before. Ciel was happy for once, and Sebastian was more than obliged to be the reason why. He exerted a small, deep moan, "Oh, master, I've turned you into such a naughty boy- You're hard again?" He gripped Ciel, kissing his soft lips.

The young lord accepted the kiss, kissing his butler back. Sebastian was an amazing kisser, and Ciel was glad about that.

Ciel let go, panting, and said, "_Yes~_"

"I will take care of that," remarked his butler, gripping Ciel's dick, starting to slide it between his fist. After a few pumps, he leaned down and licked it. Ciel thrusted his hips towards the older man, asking for more. Sebastian took the member deep in his mouth, sliding it around and sucking it.

Ciel was now a moaning little whore in Sebastian's eyes. He watched as his bocchan threw his head back, his erection growing yet again. The butler watched Ciel's reaction, seeing some new expressions the boy had probably never made before. "S-Sebastian... don't stop." The young lord squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his climax getting closer.

"I won't, my lord."

Ciel's legs spread even further open as cum shot in Sebastian's mouth. He swallowed it all, giving the member one last lick before pulling away.

Suddenly, they heard the twist and turn of a door knob.

* * *

_**"OH MY GOD!" **_A loud shriek emerged from the open door, the servant Mey Rin stood before them in utter shock.

Ciel hesitantly grabbed a blanket and pulled it over his naked body, leaving his butler to the matters. **"SEBASTIAN, WHAT ARE YOU ****_DOING?!"_** Mey Rin shouted loud enough for the entire mansion to hear. Soon running footsteps of the other servants ran towards Mey Rin's yell.

"Fuck," Ciel hissed, now buried under the blanket.

"WHATS THE MATTER, MEY RIN?!" Bard and Finny came running to see what had gone wrong. The other servants ran and were greeted with nothing but Mey Rin's bright red face, her finger pointing inside Ciel's room with her hand over her mouth. They peeked inside to see the same sight Mey Rin had. Their faces were unlike no other. Everyone's eyes were staring at Sebastian. Sebastian's body was naked, but luckily he had covered his bottom half with the blanket before anyone could see anything. Mey Rin was blushing fiercely.

Bard spoke in a shocked manner, "IS THIS WHAT I THINK IT IS? I DIDN'T KNOW THE MASTER WAS-" he couldn't finish his own sentence.

Mey Rin passed out and began to fall, Finny started to cry, but he caught her before she reached the ground.

"Mey Rin, are you okay?" Finny asked nervously as he dragged her to the corner of the wall and sat her there for the moment. "WHATS GOING ON, BARD?!" Finny started sobbing like a baby, arms outstretched as they threw themselves around Bard.

"Get off of me," Bard snapped, shaking his body so that Finny would let go.

"Okay," Finny whined as he went to sit in the corner with an unconscious Mey Rin.

"My, my, I had forgotten to lock the door, how careless of me," Sebastian put a hand on his forehead and sighed, "Well, if anything," he paused for a moment, and his tone of voice darkened, "Please leave me and my master be, and... _Lock. The. Door_"

The cigarette in Bard's mouth dropped to the floor, "B-But why are you-"

Sebastian interrupted, "Don't question, You nor any other witnesses will ever speak of this again, and you will continue your work as if nothing ever happened, understood? Now follow your orders."

Bard hesitated, "Y-yes sir," he bowed, locked the door, and left the room.

Sebastian waited a moment for the sound of footsteps to fade away. "Now, Ciel, where were we?" He asked, unwrapping the blankets.

Ciel. His butler had called him by his name for the first time. Ciel felt a warm place in his heart. He was still under the blanket, he wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his head in his arms. He did not answer.

Sebastian, not even realizing what he had said, pulled the covers off the boy, "Young lord? Is there something wrong?" Sebastian instantly worried what was upsetting his master, and cuddled him in his larger arms.

"Y-you called me ..._Ciel_." Ciel's head slowly looked up at his butler with a blue and violet gaze.

"My, my, I guess I did, I didn't even realize that until you told me."

"Can you call me Ciel sometimes?"

"Yes... _Ciel_."

Ciel smiled at his 'new' title, scooting closer to his beloved butler. He wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist, bringing them face to face. The earl leaned slightly forward, making their foreheads touch and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He stared in the Demon's eyes, looking into a beautiful world of dark red, like blood and deep red roses.

Ciel's action made his butler smile. He cuddled Ciel, his arm around his tiny waist and his hand on the back of the small head. They both sat in silence, feeling eachother's body heat. Then, Ciel looked up, once again locking eyes with Sebastian. The one who had been by his side for quite a while now; his caretaker. The only one he had left. He had never thanked his butler enough for doing as many things for him as he did. Thinking of this made Ciel's heart pound, he was sure his Butler could hear it against his rib cage.

"Sebastian, I..." Ciel struggled to finish his sentence.

"What is it, Ciel?"

Ciel scraped his bottom lip against his top row of teeth in frustration. "I...," a tear trickled down from his sapphire eye, "love you." He hugged his butler tighter, burying his face in Sebastian's warm neck.

Sebastian's eyes lit up, surprised how his master acted. It must have taken him alot of nerve to admit something like that, knowing his master. His master had always been a stubborn creature, usually never letting anything get in the way of his pride, but this night he was happier. Sebastian was struck with awe, his hands now cupping each side of Ciel's face, "I love you, too, Ciel."

"B-but you're a demon... you could never feel the same way I do... could you?" Ciel sniffled.

"Demons can feel love much like humans, sometimes the feeling is even stronger."

"Really?" Ciel smiled again, feeling relieved.

"Yes, indeed, my lord. Which is why I am so attached to you. Your soul is a beautiful thing, I crave it so much, but it's nearly too beautiful to eat. It takes so much to overcome a demon's powerful craving for a soul."

Ciel scuffed, "Ha. I must be something special, then. You weak, pathetic demon, giving in to someone like me," Ciel chuckled, stealing a kiss on Sebastian's warm cheek.

"Ahh, well you're the one to blame," Sebastian lifted up Ciel bridal style, still looking in his eyes. He moved him over to his other side, and layed him across the bed, resting his master's head on a big, fluffy pillow. Sebastian moved over next to his master's new spot, laying down as he took a pillow for himself, laying his arm on it and propping up his head so that he was looming over the young lord. Sebastian reach over his free hand towards Ciel, combing his soft silver-blue hair through his fingers. "Are you sleepy, my lord?"

"I suppose so, but it's still quite early in the day. I guess a nap wouldn't hurt," Ciel yawned, "Don't worry about the other servants, we'll deal with them later," Ciel turned around so he was facing Sebastian. He was so lucky to have such a handsome, talented butler... That brought him practically anything he wanted... And everything. He cuddled up next to Sebastian's warmth, his face against the butler's larger chest. His familiar scent relaxed the earl, making him sleepier.

"Sleep well, my lord. Pleasant dreams~" Sebastian stared at the little bare body next to his, twirling the locks of silver-blue, smiling down at his beautiful young master. He grabbed a nearby blanket and perfectly spread it across them with just one hand. Ciel looked so peaceful lying next to him, so adorable. Sebastian stopped twirling the earl's hair and wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist, watching his master sleep until he awakens.

~The End~


End file.
